


Sugar, spice and everything nice

by ShiningFantasyStar



Series: Sanghyuk's birthday drabble extravaganza [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Home, Kissing, M/M, Sanghyuk is a puppy, Youngbin is tired after a day of work, but they love eachother, not really - Freeform, slightly heated kissing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/ShiningFantasyStar
Summary: "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"





	Sugar, spice and everything nice

"Youngbin!" 

An excited voice yelled from the hallway. It was something of a ritual he grew into; ever since his husband lost his job, he greeted him excitedly the second he was in the door. Youngbin didn't mind Sanghyuk's lack of employment, his pay was high enough to get them by, he knew Sanghyuk was trying his best, and his former boss was an asshole but Youngbin knew the guilt ate away at him. 

"Hey, cinnamon bun, I'm home." 

He barely managed to slink out of his shoes and shed his coat when the dark haired man engulfed him into a tight hug. He pulled Youngbin in for a sweet kiss, their lips softly pressing against each other. Warmth bubbled through his senses, and he could taste the remnants of oranges on Sanghyuk's lips. He was home. 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Sanghyuk asked when they parted, a light blush and soft smile spread over his lips. "Because I love you so much, also, don't look in the kitchen, I love you so much" 

Sanghyuk's soft smile turned into a huge grin, though his eyes remained apologetic. The powdered sugar on Sanghyuk's cheek and cream caught in his hair was a good indication as to what Youngbin could expect to find in the kitchen. 

Youngbin raised his eyebrow in question glancing in the direction of the kitchen. He was amused, but no matter how bad of the state the kitchen was in one thing was certain: "I love you more you goofball." 

Before Sanghyuk managed to reply, Youngbin pulled him back into his arms, kissing him into silence. Sanghyuk melted into his embrace, clearly relieved Youngbin wasn't mad. Youngbin's hand snaked its way into his hair, tugging at it gently. Sanghyuk gasped into the kiss, earning a smirk from Youngbin. 

The words that Youngbin couldn't put together to expressed how much he needed Sanghyuk in his life, and how grateful he was for him being there, he hoped he could convey in his actions. 

Youngbin trailed his kisses along Sanghyuk's jaw, who instantly tilted his head up to allow more space for his partner. The kisses cut off by his collarbones where Youngbin nipped a little bit of skin. Sanghyuk shivered against him, Youngbin biting down a little harder this time, sucking on the mark. 

Satisfied with Sanghyuk's blissed state, Youngbin pulled away with a gentle smirk "let's see what you made of the kitchen."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> +*+*+*+*+*+*+  
> Update on the drabbles:
> 
> There will now be a sanghyuk drabble for every possible pairing because I love them and I have some inspiration to get things done! (read as: I have a really good friend who wants them and I have no self control)


End file.
